villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
D-Structs
D-Structs is the main antagonist of the TV series Dinotrux. He was voiced by Paul Dobson. History Origin D-Structs' past is unknown. What is known is that he reigned in the Crater unchallenged by any other habitant, from minute Reptools to larger types of Dinotrux. However, upon the arrival of his archenemy, Ty Rux, habitants began to lose fear in him. Since then, he’s formulated schemes and lies with more entities with similar intentions. Season 1 During this part of the series, D-Structs gains his servant and worker, the scraptool Scrap-It. He and Scrap-It go through multiple attempts and schemes to get rid Ty and his Trux, but does not succeed. One such attempt, in the last episode, where he captures a reptool from the Trux to lead him to the Ravine and destroy it, results in him loosing his wrecking ball. Season 2 In season 2, D-Structs returns to try and destroy the Trux, but ends up having to be saved by the same group he tried to destroy. He later returns with a new, buzz saw tail, and unsuccessfully attempts to destroy them again. The tail works out for him, when he uses it to dislodge a meteor to crush the gang, up to a fault, after finding a new lair, where the saw gets in objects time after time. He eventually has it replaced with a claw tail, which he continues to use over the course of other seasons. Season 3-5 As Ty and his gang make enemies with a few unsavory characters, D-Structs notices this. At another point, Scrap-It unknowingly gives D-Structs a supercharger, which he uses to try and destroy the Trux. A different occurance is when Scrap-It becomes intelligent, and for the duration of the episode acts as the lackey for Scrap-It. Towards the end of the season, D-Structs notices how much more successful he was with the aid of another, and teams up with some enemies of the Trux, Splitter, Blayde, and Pounder. He continues to work with them through season 4 and until season 5. This happens when he temporarily gets rid of the Trux by pushing them off the bridge. However, they return and liberate the Crater, exiling D-Structs and his followers. He eventually decides he is better off without them, and their group dispands. However, Scrap-It stays with D-Structs, and after an attempt to strand the Trux outside of the Crater to get back in, he has to side with the Dinotrux to protect the Crater from a colossal Dreadtrux, And returns to the Crater. However, even after helping the Trux, he holds his desire to get rid of them. Personality D-Structs is a power-hungry, domineering, and tyrannical mastermind. He has an inferiority complex, viewing everything as weak in comparison to him. He seems to have over average intelligence, through his scheming capabilities, but sometimes his anger and pride et the better of him. He is malicious, vindictive, sadistic, and cruel, shown by how he takes pleasure in harming and inflicting pain. He beats a cruel and oppressive nature, shown by how he dominated the Crater with an iron fist. He also has great difficulty in managing his anger, and displays his anger in an extroverted and aggressive manner. However, what makes him a villain is how he seems to be extreme in his insatiable hunger for getting rid of the Trux; his courses of action show no limits, when he attempts to kill the Trux while they attempt to stop a destructive volcano that threatens to destroy the Crater. Another thing that makes him so villanous would be how he treats even those that care about him like his henchmen Skrap-It. Their relationship is considered a toxic and dominating comparison to Ty and Revvit's healthy and equal-rights relationship. Though despite his harsh, arrogant, and overbearing personality, he is shown a few times that he cares for Skrap-It such as letting him keep scrap or having a somewhat casual conversation with him time to time. It is possible that Skrap-It is the only one that shows a less bad side to D structs. Appearance D-Structs is a T-Trux, and large even for his kind. He has spikes that run along his upper jaw, and has an underbite, characteristic in others of his kind. He first has a wrecking ball on his tail. This wrecjing ball has spike-like appendages in it. Said wrecking ball gets changed into first a buzz saw, and next a grabbing claw. He has red eyes, white exterior metal, and black areas on him. His appearance is a tool he uses for intimidation. Gallery Images F3D91166-E5DC-4066-9459-5B59ECDB7821.jpeg|Buzz saw tail. FCB8CBFA-C25B-4F7E-8A1A-F8C088F80935.png|Grabbing claw tail. 07C92D9E-53FA-47EC-BB97-153E0B1F2060.jpeg EC0215BB-9A63-49A1-9961-EA64CCA4DD24.jpeg Trivia *D-Structs was voiced by Paul Dobson, who also voice acted Naraku for the English dubbing of Inuyasha. Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Kidnapper Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Mischievous Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deal Makers